


Underfell: The Forgotton are Lucky Ones

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underfell-au - Fandom, undertale-au - Fandom
Genre: Broken, F/M, First Person, I'M SHOOK, Love, Memory Loss, Sad, Sans - Freeform, Sans narrator, Suffering, Weep mortals, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: You wanna hear this?  Wanna know why I'm here?  I guess... but I warn you, it ain't a happy story kid, but.. I can't help it... I guess I'm happiest, talkin about my sweetheart.





	Underfell: The Forgotton are Lucky Ones

Memories are funny things,

 

Even without them, a person is still themselves in many ways.  Huh? How do I know that? Well, I guess personal experience.

See.  

I knew someone, the best someone, she was… everything I wasn’t, and believed I could be better than I had ever thought possible.  She made me more, she was beautiful and giving and ernest in her beliefs and no matter how many times she got hurt she got up again.

The first time I saw her she smiled and held out her hand and when she greeted me, with that joyful welcomin smile… it damn near broke my heart when I killed her, I didn’t even know I had one.

She wouldn’t fight, no matter how many times she was hurt, no matter how many times she… died.  She just kept goin. That flower of hers right with her, she might have lasted longer but if that flower got hurt or was in danger she’d take a hit for him.

I never really understood it.

Then she took a hit for me.

See, the thing was, I decided to go with her,  she was weird and, interestin, She was absolutely confident in her kindness, she made some… good jokes to.

So much happened but, she never gave up, and, in the end, she did it, we got out, the barrier shattered and the world changed.  Maybe she changed it, I really don’t know. All those monsters she showed kindness to, all those times they had killed her and she just forgave them.

Sure not all humans are good, but she showed us many of them could be.

It was pretty hectic that first year, bein out in the open world was so strange and new,  Asgore, didn’t last. His kill or be killed attitude didn’t win him any friends. Other monsters though, tried to adapt and didn’t do to bad, all things considered.

Me and my brother may not see eye to eye but with her encouragement we can at least be in each others presence.  It’s kinda nice…

We made a little cottage, her and me, at the base of Mt. Ebott. 

We were happy.

I thought, everythin was fine.

It happened so slowly neither of us really noticed.  She’d always been kinda scatterbrained, so when she’d forget things we didn’t think anythin of it, we laughed at it… She was so good at teasing herself and makin me laugh.  I can’t tell you… how freein it is to laugh openly.

But… things weren’t ok.

She started actin odd, She’d stand in a room lookin lost, she’d forget where she was, what she was doin.  I thought it was stress, she was gettin hassled a lot for helpin us out, I thought it would settle down.

It didn’t.

I wish I’da known… I-I wish… there was somthin I coulda done for her…don’t know what but… somthin….

It wasn’t till Boss found ‘er in town that I realised how bad it was gettin.  He brought her back lookin strange, it took me ages to realize he was actually worried, heh, and I didn’t think he had it in him.

She seemed sleepy and confused so I helped her to bed, it surprised me to find My bro still there sittin on the little couch lookin so outta place, and a bit awkward his hand folded in his lap.  He said we needed to talk, so I sat, I thanked him for helping bring her back. He shifted uncomfortably and so I dropped it. Needless to say, we’re not the most affectionate.

Then he told me what had happened.

He’d seen her in town,  she’d been standing starin at the sky in a daze, he’d called to her but she didn’t react, so he called again.  She didn’t react until he grabbed her shoulder, he said the look was what got him. I know what he meant now after I saw it but then I thought he was just actin odd.  He said she’d looked at him like she didn’t know him. She smiled and greeted him and introduced herself.

Then she said she wasn’t sure where she was.

So he brought her home.

I took her to a doctor.  First we went to a human Doc, they should be able to fix this maybe it was normal maybe it was a human thing, hell I didn’t know I don’t know, I’m no friggen expert!  I-I didn’t know…

When they couldn’t come up with nothin I took her to a monster,  Doc Alphys was… sorta chill, she’d relaxed a bit, with new things to study, human medicine was something she’d taken an interest in, so I thought hey, maybe between her monster and human knowledge maybe she could help.

She found and answer, but it wasn’t a good one.  I’ll give her credit though she did her best, she actually tried.  Weather she actually cared or if it was just her interest in experiments, I dunno, but she tried.

She did all sorts of tests,  frankly I ain’t got a clue about half of it, but, she did all these exams and checks, and eventually we even went to her lab in the underground, she had some stuff there that was to big to move.  That's where she found the answer.

Frisk was… damaged.  My sweetheart, was… was… corrupted.

I didn’t get it, how, how could that be possible? Nothin had happened, hell now we were on the surface she wasn’t gettin killed so she didn’t even need to reset so what the fuck?

But that was the problem, all those deaths, all the resets, it had done somethin to her, broken somthin in her.  She’d have held together in the underground but bein on the surface and being cut off from resets, it had fractured something inside her.

I thought livin in the underground might help but, energy, magic, it had all changed since the barrier had broken.  It simply wouldn’t sustaine her now. 

So I took her home.

Gradually it got worse.  She’d forget things she’d said only moments before, she got lost in the house.  Sometimes she’d forget we where even on the surface and she cry terrified about being killed.  She’d be mentally trapped in an earlier timeline still fighting for her life, so scared… so scared…

And christ some of this was my fault… how many times had I killed her, or let her get killed by the dogs or my Bro?

So many resets coulda been avoided if I hadn’t been such a fuckin…  Sorry….

Then it happened.

Up till that point I was able to bring her back, I could calm her when she got trapped, I could remind her about the house, about herself.  I felt good, I was a constant, at least she knew me. At least I could help her.

Then, one day she woke up, she came down rubbing her eyes tired and looked at me.  She seemed so surprised to see me in the kitchen, then she smiled a warm welcoming smile

‘Hi, I’m frisk who are you?’  and she held out her hand for mine.  Nnnggg… s-sorry I… just…

I took it.  What could I do?  I took her hand and I smiled and said hi, I told her my name and she said ‘you’re a monster, right?  Want to go to the surface with me?’ I, I think she coulda stabbed me in that moment and I wouldn’t have been more surprised.  

She seemed to stabilize after that, for a little bit,  I acted like we were still underground and she seemed to settle a little,  We’d do all sorts of things, and I never left her side. I remember, we sat lookin at the stars, she was bundled in my coat and told me about the ‘real’ stars, she told me how they were so beautiful because they always changed,  about constellations and satellites. So much that was out there, not realising she was lookin at that.

But it couldn’t last,  she began to forget things again sliding deeper down until I couldn’t leave her side for a second, she just couldn’t function,  I was taking her to the doctors every few days there had to be somthin, anythin!

How could I have guessed it would be a damn human that would end it all…

After everythin I shoulda known, I really shoulda known… but, she’d taught me, faith…

I was walkin her home,  the doc was at a loss, and maybe gettin mad at me ‘cause I kept bringin her back but wouldn’t let her stay, she’d be scared, confused, at least at the cottage she settled better.

Like I said before, not all humans were happy about us bein out, bein free.  One of those humans had seen me, walkin with her everyday holdin her, supportin her.

He got it in his head I’d used magic on her or somthin, it was a load a crap but crap that made him killer.  So he rushed us,, well, me. He came at me, he wanted to kill me, it was so fast.

She was faster.

God the blood, so much blood.  The guy didn’t last, pinned with bones his body was a mess but I didn’t care.  I held her…

I held her as she bled all over, I tried to make it stop but nothin was workin, I couldn’t stop it.  She looked up at him breathing hard and smiled that welcoming smile, and she said ‘you’re a monster aren’t you?  Do you want to come to the surface with me?’

Sure sweetheart….

 

I’d like that.


End file.
